


Reencuentro

by Mexztli



Series: Es tan triste el amor y es tan corto el olvido [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mexztli/pseuds/Mexztli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo y Thorin se separan después de la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos. La separación es dolorosa pero inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La partida

I  
Despierto en medio de la noche, solo y confundido. Esta habitación parece la de Erebor, pensé que ya había salido yo de aquí. Ah, ahora recuerdo. Recuerdo la preparación de la batalla y recuerdo adormecido el olor metálico de la sangre, los gritos que aún lastiman mis oídos, el miedo y la desesperación de muchos enanos, elfos y hombres, que luchan como si pertenecieran a una sola raza.

Recuerdo también haber conversado contigo. Tu voz siempre tan firme y sonora se escuchó suave y emotiva cuando te disculpaste por tu arrebato de furia cuando te robé la Piedra del Arca. Recuerdo, sin embargo, que desde que llegamos a la Montaña Solitaria te acercas a mí siempre después de cenar. 

Esta noche, sin embargo, no has venido. Supongo que nuestra incipiente relación se ha destruido junto con la confianza que me tenías. Y aunque me hayas perdonado, entiendo perfectamente que no quieras pasar tus momentos más vulnerables a mi lado. 

Pasan las horas mientras yo estoy en la habitación, recostado, sintiendo como se diluye mi esperanza con el brillo de las estrellas. ¿Es que buscas una forma de alejarte? Recuerdo que desde mi traición no has vuelto a acariciarme como antes. El tiempo pasa lento y mi resolución de hablar contigo sobre lo nuestro se desvanece junto con mi consciencia. 

De pronto llegas y te sientas a mi lado en la cama. Te ves agotado realmente, pero sentir la tibieza de tu cuerpo cerca del mío me reanima. Empiezan a verse las primeras luces del amanecer, y con la luz del sol, llega la calidez de tu mirada. Comienzas a acariciar mi rostro y a hablar en voz dulce. “Necesitaba arreglar un asunto urgente antes de verte, pero ya estoy aquí” me dices.

Entreabro los ojos y veo que tu sonrisa ilumina la habitación más que la luz del sol por la mañana. Pero hay una pena que nubla tus ojos. Apenas has recuperado Erebor y sé que tienes que reconstruir un reino. Me siento realmente halagado porque me dedicas una parte de tu tiempo, tan demandado por todos; pero temo que nuestro tiempo juntos llegue a su fin. Mi contrato ha terminado y nuestra relación no pudo avanzar como esperábamos. Desde que descubriste mi traición no has vuelto a decirme que me amas, no has besado mis labios ni alimentado mi intimidad con tus caricias. Mi voz tiembla un poco y prefiero callar. 

Te quitas el anillo de tu abuelo, que normalmente traes colgado al cuello, murmuras algo en el idioma de tus antepasados, lo besas y lo cuelgas de mi cuello, donde reposa mi anillo mágico, enlazado en una tira de cuero. Tomo tu mano y comienzo a acariciarla. Tus manos firmes, callosas de tanto trabajar en las forjas y empuñar la espada, se sienten como si fueran un trozo de madera, suaves, firmes y cálidas.

Tú te dejas tocar y pones tu otra mano encima de la mía. Pasas tus dedos suavemente sobre mi mano, y luego los deslizas sobre mi antebrazo. Tus ojos me recorren con una dulzura que me sorprende. Normalmente tu mirada es dulce cuando estás lejos de mí, cuando no me has visto en un rato, o cuando me recuesto sobre ti. El resto del tiempo tu mirada es ardiente, recordándote y recordándome, cómo reacciono a tus caricias. Veo en tus ojos el deseo que despierta en ti al ver mi respuesta. Cuando tus dedos recorren mi piel lo hacen siempre de forma firme, como lo hacen con las cuerdas de tu arpa. Esta vez, tus dedos siguen suavemente el camino de mis venas, acariciando mi piel que palidece en comparación a la tuya. 

Te acercas un poco, pones tus labios en mi sien y murmuras en esta lengua secreta que despierta deseos insospechados en mí. “Men lananubukhs menu” dices. Nunca antes pensé que respondería así a una voz; menos aún a una voz masculina que usa un lenguaje que desconozco. Pero ahora, a pesar del cansancio y de la poca energía que tengo, tu voz imponente y cálida manda una señal inequívoca a mi miembro, que se llena al instante y se mueve con energía propia. Tus ojos captan el movimiento. Pocas cosas escapan a tu mirada atenta. Tu mano se dirige a mi entrepierna instantáneamente, y luego se retira. Tus ojos se nublan un poco y eso me confunde. ¿Es que ya no me deseas? Giro un poco mi cabeza, hasta que tus labios se posan sobre mi frente. Veo la duda en tus ojos y te digo: -Thorin, te deseo. Por favor...tómame.

Reaccionas inesperadamente; te levantas de la silla en forma brusca y caminas hacia la puerta. Si estuvieras en la Comarca los girasoles se moverían a tu paso, pero como estamos encerrados es solo mi cuerpo el que quiere moverse hacia ti. Volteas nuevamente a verme. Las lágrimas que amenazan con brotar de mis ojos se estancan.  
-Thorin, regresa.

Das un par de pasos hacia la cama. Me ves y tu mirada refleja muchas emociones, demasiadas para poder descifrarlas. El azul de tus ojos muestra amor, ternura, deseo. Pero las sombras en ellos señalan preocupación, cansancio y pena. Siento un peso que oprime mi pecho. Temo que este sea tu adiós y temo confirmarlo. Tal vez te avergüenzas de mí, o tal vez sea que la enfermedad del dragón vuelve a acecharte. Tal vez te han convencido que no soy de fiar, que después de robarte la Piedra del Arca no merezco tu confianza. O quizás, ahora que has recuperado Erebor, comprendes que nuestra relación no tiene futuro, que debes casarte y tener un heredero. Mi esperanza se diluye con cada nuevo pensamiento.

El dolor que cansa tus ojos se vuelve cariño y entonces te acercas de nuevo. Y ahora veo también un poco de osadía, cuando dices “Bilbo, sé que no debo, pero no puedo dejarte partir así”. Tus palabras me duelen. No esperaba que lo dijeras de esa forma. En realidad, no sé que es lo que esperaba. No tiene caso seguir aquí si nuestra relación terminó. Sé que me marcharé pronto y este es nuestro adiós.

Quitas la sábana que cubre mi cuerpo desnudo y el dolor en tus ojos se cubre con desesperación. Entonces te desvistes, estás volteado a la pared, como si no quisieras verme. Las velas son ya innecesarias, porque la luz de la mañana ha entrado por las rendijas que hay en la piedra y por la ventana que da al exterior en la montaña. 

Volteas de nuevo y con cuidado te metes en la cama. Te posas sobre mí casi sin tocarme. Solo tus labios hacen contacto con mi piel. Me besas la frente, como hace un momento y recorres con tu boca mi nariz , que te lleva directo hacia mis labios. Me besas con cuidado, con cariño y de forma casi etérea. Yo abro mis labios para dejar que tu lengua tome el lugar que reclamó como suyo hace semanas, desde que entramos en la Montaña Solitaria. Tu lengua acaricia la mía y juega con ella, la empuja, la saborea, la recorre completa. Tus labios absorben mi respiración y parece que quisieran memorizar el sabor de mi boca. 

Comienzas a besar mi cuello. Tus labios se posan con cuidado en la vena que lleva mi sangre a cada rincón de mi cuerpo, y dices “Men eleneku menu o bepap opetu ezirak” enviando tus palabras a cada fibra de mi ser. No sé qué quieres decir con eso, pero a mi cuerpo no parece importarle porque reacciona inmediatamente. Mis mejillas se llenan de deseo, mis pezones se endurecen, mi pene se llena de ti, de tu amor, de tu calor, de tu olor tan masculino, con un ligero aroma a piedra mojada. Ahora pasas tu lengua por el camino que recorre mi vena, hasta llegar al corazón. Ahí murmuras “Gajut men” y tus ojos se humedecen. Temo que mi cuerpo ya no responda más a mi voz, sino a la tuya. Y temo el día en que ya no estés cerca de mí para hacerlo funcionar.

Pones tus labios sobre mi corazón y me besas con suavidad el pecho. Tu barba roza mi cuerpo y graba en mi piel la calidez del tuyo, así como los artesanos graban piel y madera con instrumentos al rojo vivo. Sigues murmurando la lengua de tus ancestros, aunque ya no logro escucharte. Entonces algo cambia en ti, tus ojos muestran deseo y pasión, tanta como la que mostraste aquella noche después de la fiesta en Laketown, donde la cerveza rompió tus inhibiciones así como tus dedos destrozaron mi ropa de viaje. Esa noche me tomaste en tu boca y me enseñaste cómo podías tocar hermosas melodías sin importar el instrumento que utilizaras. Esa noche bebiste de mí y bebí de ti, y desde entonces fuiste parte de mi ser.

Ahora me acaricias con más firmeza, con el deseo acumulado de tantos días, con el coraje que mostraste en la batalla, con la pasión del último adiós. Tu boca recorre mi vientre y se posa sobre mi pene que está casi totalmente erguido. Lo tomas en tu boca y le pasas la lengua como si quisieras grabarlo en tu memoria también. Mi miembro te pertenece, desde hace meses que solo responde frente a ti. Te hincas entre mis piernas y te inclinas ante él. Lo introduces de nuevo en tu boca, mientras abres mis piernas y las levantas como si fueran de cuerda. 

Siento como un escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo y la energía que hay en mí se concentra en ese lugar, en íntimo contacto contigo. Mi miembro está totalmente endurecido y comienza a humedecerse. Mi garganta hace eco de mi deseo y noto como tu virilidad se asemeja al hierro con el que trabajas en la forja. “Tómame” te digo. Tus ojos se humedecen de nuevo, al mismo tiempo que los míos. 

Estoy seguro de que eres mi estrella del norte y que perderé mi rumbo sin ti. Tú sigues succionándome, como si mi cuerpo fuera un pozo de agua y quisieras saciarte conmigo. Tu saliva se vuelve más espesa, moja tu barba y humedece mi ser. Supongo que quieres recordarme, llevarte algo de mi esencia contigo para cuando ya no estemos juntos. Eso me enternece y me enciende también. “Por favor, quiero tenerte dentro una última vez”, te digo, mientras trato de detener mis lágrimas que amenazan nuevamente con brotar. 

Tus ojos se oscurecen y tu lucha interna termina. Sacas mi miembro de tu boca y pasas tus labios alrededor. Tomas mis testículos en tu boca y me inunda una calidez que ya no recordaba. Juegas con ellos durante un momento y siento que no puedo más. Mi pene está dolorosamente duro y húmedo con tu saliva y las perlas que de él brotan. 

Tus labios siguen bajando y se posan en mi agujero. ¡Nunca antes me habías besado ahí! Es un contacto suave y dulce por un instante, pero que a pesar del amor que te tengo me hace sentir confundido. No sé cómo sentirme al respecto. Dudo que ningún hobbit respetable se deje acariciar de esa manera, pero bueno, dejé de ser respetable mucho antes de mirarte cuando te bañabas en el río, cuando me robabas besos durante las guardias nocturnas, cuando empecé a pensar lo que quería que hicieras con mi cuerpo, cuando el solo escuchar tu voz encendía mi entrepierna.

Siento tu nariz apoyada en la bolsa que cubre mis piedras, como tú les llamas. Tu dulzura cede paso al deseo, y más que rozar y besar, ahora se dispone a abrir mi cuerpo en su lugar más privado. Tu lengua recorre mi anillo de carne y mi mente abandona la poca coherencia que tenía. Siento que tu lengua explora, penetra, posee mi cuerpo en el único lugar que hasta hoy era solo mío. ¡Qué ironía que me poseas de esta manera, justo antes de dejarme! El único rincón de mi cuerpo que no habías reclamado llevará para siempre las huellas de tus besos. No olvidaré todas las veces que me acariciaste y que me tomaste en tu boca, pero tus besos en mi anillo estarán grabados en mi memoria y en cada parte de mí. 

Tomas un poco del aceite que hay en mi mesa de noche. Tus dedos empiezan la exploración que ansiaba desde hace meses, cuando empecé a leer en ti las señales de la atracción. Comienzas por introducir la punta de un dedo y el deseo reprimido hace que mi cuerpo pierda la vergüenza que debía cubrirme. Pronto tu dedo se pasea libremente por las paredes internas de mi cuerpo. Mi cuerpo, que se tensa como piel que se ha remojado por un rato, te pertenece ahora por completo. 

Pones un poco más de aceite e introduces tu segundo dedo, que abre mi cuerpo para ti, como si Yavanna nos hubiera creado con tal propósito. Empiezas a murmurar de nuevo, ahora en lengua común y dices, “Dime si te lastimo”. Te suplico que continúes y que me tomes de una vez; ignoras mi petición y te tomas todo el tiempo necesario para abrirme como una flor al mediodía, mientras me observas con placer.

Siento tu tercer dedo y te escucho decir que me amas, que siempre me recordarás, que he sido una luz en la oscuridad de tu vida, que lamentas tanto que deba partir y no puedas acompañarme. Tantas noches deseándonos, tantas caricias robadas a escondidas hacen que mi piel se encienda con tu roce. Tus dedos saben que te pertenezco y alientan cada parte que tocan. Cuando me penetra tu cuarto dedo veo una sombra de duda, tal vez de arrepentimiento. ¿Te preguntarás acaso si serás capaz de dejarme? ¿o te avergüenza tomarme por primera y última vez? 

No sé que piensas. No sé que pienso. Solo sé que quiero que mi cuerpo grabe cada caricia y cada sensación que tú le provocas, que mi piel guarde el contacto con tus dedos, tu boca, tu cabello y tu pasión. Esta memoria me acompañará siempre y sé que nunca más reaccionaré a nadie como lo hago a ti; que tu voz me inflama como el aliento de vida, que tu roce me afina como si fuera yo un instrumento de cuerda, que se tensa con cada toque de tus dedos. Sé que jamás permitiré que nadie me toque para que no ensucie mi piel con sus caricias.

Cubres tu miembro de aceite. Estás listo para tomarme. Por fin tenemos el tiempo y el lugar que nos merecemos, sin ocultarnos como lo hicimos durante el asedio de la Montaña. “Te necesito” te digo. “Y yo a ti” respondes. Lubricas mi cuerpo nuevamente, mientras acaricias mi anillo más íntimo. Te apoyas sobre tus brazos para no descansar tu peso sobre mí y comienzas a penetrarme, mientras tu boca se posa en mi cuello. No importa que me hayas abierto ya con los dedos de tu mano, el tamaño de tu miembro no hace fácil el acceso. Presionas un poco mientras inhalas mi excitación. Siento pasar la cabeza de tu martillo por mi entrada, que pone resistencia, pero no registra dolor. Eso te anima un poco y comienzas a moverte, primero despacio y después con más firmeza y rapidez. Tu boca se apodera de mis labios, tu lengua reclama su lugar sobre la mía y tu cabello nos cubre. 

Mi túnel se ensancha para recibirte. Mi vientre masajea tu miembro desde dentro. Aumentas la rapidez de sus embestidas y con ello el ritmo de mi respiración. ¡Por Yavanna, nunca hubiera imaginado esto! Tu martillo atina al nudo de nervios dentro de mí y me arranca gemidos que me avergonzarían en otro momento. Me arrancas más sonidos del fondo de mi garganta, jadeos, palabras murmuradas y finalmente tu nombre, que repito hasta que todas las letras pierden sentido. Paso mis manos por tu espalda, por tu pecho, acaricio tus pezones para guardarlos en mi memoria. Mis manos se aferran a tu cuello y mis ojos se aferran a tu imagen, para conservar tu recuerdo cuando ya no estés conmigo. 

Tus movimientos a lo largo de todo mi canal, que culminan en ese nudo que concentra mis sensaciones, aceleran mis latidos y acortan mi respiración. Estoy cerca del clímax, puedo sentirlo, así que me dejo llevar. Mi orgasmo empieza a formarse, los últimos resquicios de energía recorren mi cuerpo y crean una erupción en mi miembro. Al empezar a venirme, mi cuerpo aprieta el tuyo y esa es tu señal. Tu martillo golpetea mi vientre y comienza a eyacular. Siento como tu semilla, cálida, suave y espesa, me llena por dentro, mientras la mía nos cubre por fuera, casi a un tiempo. Mis lágrimas no pueden detenerse más. Exhalo con fuerza y comienzo a sollozar. Tu boca se posa en mis mejillas y las sorbe. Entonces me besas, y con ese beso, absorbes lo que queda de mi aliento. Me tomas entre tus brazos y tus ojos se humedecen. 

Tus ojos, húmedos y enrojecidos, son lo último que distingo. El aroma de tu piel, como la roca después de la lluvia, se mezcla ahora con el de nuestros sexos humedecidos por el placer. Ese aroma está también grabado en mi mente desde ahora. Te retiras suavemente, me besas los párpados y me dices, en voz quebrada: “Gaubdûkhimâ gagin yâkùlib Mahal” y con un último beso, me sumo en la oscuridad.

 

II  
En algún momento despierto de nuevo. No sé cuánto he dormido, pero me siento por primera vez descansado, despierto y muy ligero. Veo que hay sábanas limpias y las cortinas están por primera vez totalmente abiertas. Veo el atardecer y espero, con temor, la llegada de la noche. Aunque deseo fervientemente verte de nuevo, sé que esperaré en vano. La noche llega, pasa, y horas después, entran los rayos del sol. Por primera vez los espero con desazón. Mi madre solía decir que el sol era un bálsamo para cualquier herida, pero es claro que no es así. Mi pecho duele, como si mi corazón fuera aplastado contra una piedra fría. Temo confrontarte, pero decido salir a buscarte. No puedo partir sin conocer la verdad, quiero saber si tienes ya un compromiso con alguna dama, o si simplemente te arrepientes de haberme entregado tu amor, junto con esa camisa de mithril. 

Salgo de la habitación y camino hacia el comedor. Me encuentro a algunos enanos, pero no hay nadie de la compañía. Todos me ignoran y siguen con su tarea, a excepción de una jovencita que me mira aterrorizada y sale corriendo. Supongo que debo lucir completamente desaliñado, con mi cabello revuelto y mis ojos hinchados y enrojecidos. Camino a la habitación del trono. Las puertas están cerradas y los guardias ignoran mi súplica. Sospecho que el asunto de la Piedra del Arca me cierra literalmente todas las puertas. 

Me doy media vuelta y me dispongo a buscar a Fíli o Kíli, que me defendieron en la Puerta en ese momento terrible. Camino sin rumbo por los diferentes pasillos sin que nadie me responda. Regreso a la habitación del trono que se abre en ese momento. Dwalin y Balin salen en silencio, se ven apesadumbrados y más aún, preocupados, pero solo tengo ojos para ti. Tú estás sentado en el trono, a punto de derrumbarte. Te ves demacrado, con ojeras e infinitamente triste. Fíli está detrás de ti, con una mano en tu hombro. Kíli está arrodillado a tus pies, como consolándote. 

Mientras camino hacia ti, los despides también a ellos y salen con la cabeza agachada, sin verme. Mis ojos están nublados de lágrimas. No sé que pasó en esta reunión, pero me duele que tus sobrinos me ignoren. Mi corazón se aprieta un poco más. Finalmente abres los ojos, aunque evitas mirarme.  
-¿Qué pasa? - te pregunto -¿Deseas que me marche?  
Tus ojos empiezan a inundarse y posas tu mirada en tu regazo. Sé que como rey no puedes demostrar debilidad o perder el control de tus emociones, pero no hay nadie más con nosotros. Te pido que me aclares qué sucede, que me digas si hay algo que pueda hacer y en vez de eso comienzas a llorar en silencio, cubriéndote los ojos. 

-Bilbo, perdóname. Fue un error haberte amado así. No debí ceder al deseo de mi cuerpo, pero he tenido tan pocas satisfacciones que no pude negarme a ésta – dices al fin.  
-El error fue compartido – te digo acercándome a tu lado – y el deseo también. Ambos somos culpables, pero el destino fue quien nos torturó de esta forma, poniéndonos uno frente a otro, cuando no debimos encontrarnos.  
-Nos volveremos a encontrar – dices en voz queda, sin levantar la mirada – pero por ahora, solo puedo decirte adiós.  
Me doy cuenta que es definitivo y que cada palabra me duele tanto a mí como a ti. Te beso el cabello y sigues sin reaccionar. Sabiendo que estoy de sobra, que no puedes siquiera verme, decido partir. 

Regresé a mi habitación, con la intención de juntar mis pertenencias, pero pensé que si volvía a la cama donde me habías hecho tuyo sería imposible partir. Tenía puesto lo necesario: mi espada, la camisa de mithril y los anillos mágicos, así que salí de la Montaña. Dudaba si debía dejar atrás el anillo de tu abuelo, pero quise llevarme un recuerdo más de ti, algo que permanecería con el paso del tiempo, que me recordaría que fuiste real, que le quitaría al sabor de tus besos o el timbre de tu voz el tono de fantasía. A mi paso vi solo a Nori, que se ocultaba entre las sombras de las columnas. Sabía que si él así lo quería, me seguiría hasta Dale y me hablaría cuando lo juzgara conveniente. No quise llevarme nada, ni siquiera un poco de comida, aunque el título de ladrón me perseguiría el resto de mi vida. Al llegar a Dale pediría a Bardo apoyo para pasar el invierno, hasta que pudiera regresar a la Comarca. 

Con una indecible tristeza, que crecía a cada paso, llegué a Dale, pero la Montaña estaba tan cerca que sentía cómo mi alma moría un poco cada vez que la veía. Decidí avanzar un poco más, tal vez caminaría hasta que cayera la noche, o cayera yo, rendido de tristeza y cansancio. A las afueras del pueblo percibí una choza que se veía abandonada. Decidí refugiarme ahí hasta tener un plan. La Montaña seguía vigilándome. No quería quedarme en Dale y tal vez sería difícil llegar con los elfos por mi cuenta, sin embargo, no me parecía tener una mejor alternativa. La mañana siguiente me trajo un dolor creciente en el pecho. Me sentía extenuado, sin hambre, ni sed y sin ganas de nada. Cada hora que pasaba me hacía sentir más y más triste. No sabía si sería capaz de viajar así. Volví a la cama y lloré hasta caer rendido. En mi mente resonaba mi llanto y tu voz diciendo mi nombre.

A la mañana siguiente, o tal vez dos días después, con ese dolor que conectaba mi cuerpo con mi alma, regresé a Dale. La gente iba y venía con prisa. Nadie se detuvo a responderme o siquiera a verme, pero en el mercado escuché los rumores. La gente decía que el rey Thorin había caído enfermo, víctima de alguna maldición, o bien, que la enfermedad del dragón lo había atacado de nuevo. 

Mi corazón se apretó en mi pecho. Si la gente de Dale decía eso abiertamente, era que algo grave había ocurrido. Sabía que tenía que regresar. Había pasado tal vez una semana desde que nos despedimos y mi voluntad ya se había quebrado. Al amanecer partí de nuevo hacia Erebor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traducción del Khuzdul
> 
> Men lananubukhs menu - Te amo  
> Men eleneku menu o bepap opetu ezirak - Te deseo más que al mithril  
> Gajut men – Perdóname  
> Gaubdûkhimâ gagin yâkùlib Mahal - Que Mahal nos permita encontrarnos de nuevo


	2. El retorno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de la partida, Bilbo debe regresar a Erebor. El reencuentro con Thorin es lo único que anima al hobbit.

III  
Afortunadamente, en los días del asedio había descubierto cómo ingresar a la Montaña sin ser visto. No quería arriesgarme a que tus guardias me detuvieran estando tan cerca de verte, y usar el anillo mágico me causaba un dolor de cabeza terrible. Esperé en una de las alas reales que seguía sin ser limpiada. Cuando cayó la noche me acerqué a tu cuarto. Me oculté entre las sombras hasta que ví salir a Oin y Gloin. Sus rostros sombríos demostraban una gran preocupación. Me puse el anillo y me colé en la habitación mientras ellos partían. En la antecámara Balin consolaba a Dwalin. Temí llegar demasiado tarde. Las puertas estaban abiertas y pude verte tendido en tu lecho. Fíli y Kíli estaban a tu lado, tomándote de la mano.

Me acerco a ti y me quito el anillo. Fíli y Kíli me ignoran y se abrazan uno al otro. Kíli solloza desconsoladamente. Fíli le murmura al oído mientras te observa. Estás aún más demacrado que la última vez que te vi. Tus ojeras están extremadamente marcadas y tus labios resecos. Tus ojos están entrecerrados y respiras con dificultad. Tu hermoso cabello oscuro reposa en la almohada como un halo alrededor de ti. 

Me acerco a tu lecho y me arrodillo, mientras te tomo de la mano. Pareces reaccionar a mi toque, pero temo que ya no tienes la energía para hablar. Tu mirada está casi perdida, pero siento que por momentos se posa en mí y tus labios parecen querer mostrar una sonrisa. Beso tu mano y te pido perdón por haberte dejado, por haber cedido a mi pena y orgullo y por no haber peleado más por nuestro amor. Saber que estoy en tu presencia es lo único que me sostiene. 

Me siento frágil, etéreo y adolorido. Temo que no pases la noche y que el único sentido que tiene mi vida se desvanezca contigo. Todo el amor que reprimí desde mi partida de la Comarca, hasta mi llegada a Erebor, todo el deseo contenido durante el asedio y toda la pena acumulada desde esa noche, en que por primera y última vez me hiciste tuyo, se concentra en mis labios y me acerco a besarte. Me meto en tu cama y me apoyo en tu pecho. Poso mis labios en los tuyos y bebo tu último aliento que dice mi nombre.  
-Finalmente están juntos – dice Fíli con dolor, mientras besa suavemente en la mejilla a Kíli, quien comienza a llorar. 

Mi nombre en tus labios tiene el sabor de la tristeza de los últimos días y de la esperanza con que me mirabas durante el asedio. Como en un sueño veo que Dwalin y Balin regresan junto a tu cama. Dwalin deja caer una lágrima por su mejilla mientras se arrodilla a tu lado. -Adiós, mi rey, compañero de batallas y hermano - dice Dwalin. Balin apoya una mano en su hombro y esboza una media sonrisa.  
-Hasta que Mahal nos reúna nuevamente con nuestros ancestros. – Dice Balin y agrega en voz queda – No pensé que te irías antes que yo, pequeño.

Fíli y Kíli siguen callados al otro extremo de la cama, observando a los miembros de la compañía que van llegando: Oin que regresa con Gloin, apesadumbrados. Nori, Dori y Ori, quien se acerca a Fíli y Kíli y los abraza en silencio. Bofur, Bifur y Bombur que ponen a un lado el sentimiento de estar fuera de lugar, mientras te dicen el último adiós, que tú ya no escuchas. 

-Gracias por acompañar a Thorin en esta misión - dice Fíli - ahora lo acompañaremos a su último descanso. Regresaremos a Thorin a la Piedra de la que todos hemos salido, hasta que Mahal nos llame para encontrarnos de nuevo.  
-Gracias por estar con nosotros en este momento. Ustedes son nuestra única familia en estas tierras – dice Kíli con voz temblorosa. – Que nuestros ancestros reciban a Thorin del otro lado de la Piedra. 

IV  
Mi nombre es un eco en tus labios. Me miras con una mezcla de sorpresa y alivio. Te ves reflejado en mis ojos y sonríes mientras me besas. Estoy confundido. No sé que es más extraño: que me beses como si esta última semana no hubiera ocurrido o haber visto tu muerte hace un momento. Pero tú te ves muy bien, incluso mejor que cuándo te conocí, es obvio que perdí la poca cordura que me quedaba. 

Todos mis sentidos están como aumentados. Percibo no solo el calor de tu piel, sino los latidos de tu corazón. Escucho no solo los ruidos de la sala en la que estamos, sino la vida que vibra en cada espacio. Sobra decir que mi cuerpo reacciona a tu cercanía como lo hizo en vida. Tus ojos brillan con nuevos matices de azul y me pierdo en ellos por un instante. Mi mente trata de procesar todos los pensamientos a un tiempo. ¿Dónde estamos? ¿qué hacemos aquí? Me siento muy bien y tú también te ves repuesto, supongo que he muerto y por eso estoy contigo, pero esto no parece el Jardín de Yavanna, ni la sala de Mandos. 

Me aprietas en un abrazo y me dices: “Shhh... ya te lo explicaré todo”, mientras miras a tu alrededor. Estamos en un salón amplio, de una gran altura, con piedra labrada, grandes ventanales y una puerta que da una colina verde, vibrante de vida. Caminamos hacia el fondo del salón donde está un enorme trono vacío. A la derecha, hay un pasillo que conduce a una gran forja central. 

Desde la forja se ve un ser gigante que deja el martillo en el piso y camina hacia el salón donde esperamos. Afortunadamente, la visión del gigante me sorprende lo suficiente para hacerme perder la erección que se formaba en mi entrepierna. El gigante, de cuerpo ancho y musculoso, tiene el cabello largo y negro, una fisonomía que recuerda vagamente a los enanos y viste solo con pantalones. Ingresa al salón del trono mientras tú te arrodillas y me jalas ligeramente la mano para que me arrodille también.  
-Padre, gracias por recibirnos en tu morada – dices.  
-Veo que lograste burlar a Mandos y trajiste a tu compañero – dice Mahal con una media sonrisa, mientras te mira fijamente.  
-Corrí un riesgo ante una situación desesperada – dices mientras aprietas mi mano. Lo agradezco, ya que Mahal me mira penetrante de arriba a abajo y tu toque es lo único que me sostiene.  
-Nadie esperaba que un hobbit pasara al otro lado del velo con el anillo único de poder y otro anillo mágico dado a los enanos colgados al cuello – dice Mahal con una media sonrisa, mientras posa su mirada penetrante en los anillos de mi cuello y posteriormente en mis ojos. - Yavanna te considera un hijo excepcional, y pidió a Mandos que dejara tu alma en la Tierra Media, hasta que Thorin te mostrara el camino de vuelta. Aunque debo decir que Yavanna no estaba segura de que Thorin sería capaz de encontrarte. Salgan a buscarla en la colina. 

Sin decir más, Mahal regresa a su forja, mientras Thorin se levanta y me pone de pie. Mientras caminamos hacia el exterior me dice:  
-Tienes esa mala costumbre de interponerte entre Azog y yo. No podía dejarte morir así y arriesgarme a no verte más – su voz se vuelve queda y en sus ojos pasa una sombra que me recuerda el dolor que sufrimos en la Tierra Media – Balin y Ori me aconsejaron que me casara contigo para poder hacerte parte de la familia. Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias, mi rango, tu estado de salud y tu anterior estatus como traidor, la ceremonia no podía llevarse a cabo en el momento preciso. Pero Ori encontró un simbolismo antiguo que representaba matrimonio si yo te otorgaba una pieza de joyería heredada por generaciones. ¿Qué mejor que el anillo de mi abuelo? Quisimos darte también nuestros ritos mortuorios, ya que no sabíamos qué hacen los hobbits al morir. No sabíamos si era posible ponerte a dormir en la Piedra como mis antepasados, ya que no eres un enano, pero después de lo que hiciste por nosotros, quise brindarte lo que nunca te pude ofrecer: un lugar a mi lado.  
-Con que a eso se refería Fíli cuando dijo que finalmente estaríamos juntos. Hay algo que no entiendo, ¿cuándo te despediste de mí, no era porque ibas a dejarme?  
-Sabía que no durarías una noche más, tus órganos estaban muy lastimados por el golpe que te dio Azog en el vientre. Caíste y te golpeaste en la cabeza. Lo único que te salvó de morir en ese momento y de haber sido mancillado por Azog fue que estabas invisible; cuando escuché el golpe y vi una mancha de sangre extenderse por la tierra supe que eras tú. Después de matar a Azog te rescatamos y te llevamos al interior de la Montaña. Oin te tuvo adormecido con leche de amapola por más de una semana. Cada noche estuve contigo y finalmente despertaste – tus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas. Acaricio tu cabello para recordarte que estamos juntos de nuevo - pero Oin sabía que no durarías más. Esa noche llegué tarde ya que tenía que nombrarte ciudadano de Erebor, Amigo de los enanos y Señor de la Casa de Durin, para que pudieras reposar en la cripta familiar, en el seno de la Montaña.  
-¿Quieres decir que vagué por Erebor y Dale como un fantasma por casi una semana? Eso explicaría el por qué todos me ignoraban y una pequeña joven salió corriendo al verme. Yo solo noté que mi energía se desvanecía y mi dolor se incrementaba entre más me alejaba de la Montaña.  
-Así es, la Montaña sabía que pertenecías a ella, aunque nosotros no sabíamos que tendría ese efecto en ti. Tal vez se deba al hecho de que no te percataste que morías y que tu lugar de reposo era la Piedra. Tu espíritu está ahora ligado al destino de Erebor y de mi raza y esperarás con nosotros hasta que Arda, el mundo, deba rehacerse. Eso nos permitirá recuperar el tiempo perdido - dices mientras expresas el deseo con tu mirada.  
-Pero, ¿qué pasó contigo? Recuerdo haberte visto sano y salvo.  
-Fui consumido por la tristeza de haber perdido a mi Único amor. Pude haber hecho un esfuerzo por sobrevivir, ya que mi raza no se desvanece, sin embargo, pedí a Balin y a Fíli que me dejaran partir, porque no podía seguir solo, pensando en ti y llevando en mi cuerpo el recuerdo del tuyo. - Dices mientras me tomas entre tus brazos y me besas suavemente.  
-¿Y qué hacemos ahora? Mahal dijo que no escaparíamos a Mandos -pregunté entre besos.  
-¿No oíste a Mahal? Yavanna nos espera. Después de verte discutir con el idiota de Thranduil podría apostar que lograrás convencer a tu creadora de que nos permita seguir juntos. Tengo planes para ti y no pienso perderte de vista nunca más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es mi primer cuento, agradezco sus comentarios.

**Author's Note:**

> Traducción del Khuzdul
> 
> Men lananubukhs menu - Te amo  
> Men eleneku menu o bepap opetu ezirak - Te deseo más que al mithril  
> Gajut men – Perdóname  
> Gaubdûkhimâ gagin yâkùlib Mahal - Que Mahal nos permita encontrarnos de nuevo


End file.
